Amistad Peligrosa
by RCurrent
Summary: Leni es salvada por un chico más o menos de su edad de origen Malayo y comienza a enamorarse de el, el problema: el No muestra interés (por ahora) en ella, y que trabaja contra su voluntad para un criminal también malayo para ayudar a su madre enferma ¿podrá el amor sobreponerse a las balas, cuchillos y la criminalistica?. (Rakenado T por Violencia Extrema) (Hiatus)
1. El Malayo

**Amistad y Redención.**

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a un nuevo Fic de The Loud House, resulta que en cuanto a Remolino Blanco estoy un poco desmotivado, pero puedo asegurarles que no lo dejaré de lado, como siempre dice uno de mis seguidores y que a la vez sigo yo igual "Tiempo al Tiempo", por ahora haré este fic como un pequeño pasatiempo. probablemente será más corto que Remolino Blanco._

 _En este Fic la idea me la dieron en PM, además de un poco de inspiración del Fic "El amor está en Ruso" Muchísimas gracias por la idea a_ **grandavidalcala** _, Aunque voy a ser honestos, si bien Leni es una de las hermanas que más me agrada, no es mi favorita, además del hecho que es la favorita de varios, en mi caso mis favoritas Son Lori, Luna y Lucy. Pero bueno, sin más preámbulos, AHÍ VA._

* * *

Los _**Algojo** (Verdugos)_ eran una peligrosa banda Criminal de Origen Malayo fundada en 2005, dedicada al robo de Bancos, asaltos a vehículos, Tráfico de estupefacientes, especialmente los afrodisíacos, que era para su segundo más importante financiamiento: Tráfico Sexual, generalmente adolescentes, eran temidos en todo el sudeste asiático debido a que eran asesinos a sueldo y sangre fría.

Sin embargo la organización fue desarticulada en un asalto a su cuartel de mando en Kuala Lumpur el año 2015, gracias a eso, Malasia se libro de uno de sus más grandes Flagelos.

O eso creían. Pues el Lider de los Algojo, el criminal conocido como "El P _emimpin Agung_ " (Gran Lider) Nunca fue arrestado. De el Nada se sabe, ¿será que murió o está preparándose para hacer resurgir a Algojo?

En una especie de "Club" en el centro de Royal Woods, que era de 15 pisos, en el piso superior, había en una oficina con estatuas budistas, alfombra roja y jarrones de rasgos orientales, mostrando a 2 personas, una en una silla de ruedas detrás de la mesa principal de dicha oficina, un hombre de 43 años, la otra que estaba parada frente a el era un joven asiático Moreno, y su expresión no era muy animada.

- ** _Rama Raijib_** _baik, mari kita menetap di sini di Royal Woods akan menjadi tempat yang baik untuk menyusun semula perniagaan. perdagangan kami di afrodisia kelebihan yang baik untuk kami perempuan West di sini._ (Muy bien _Rama Raijib_ , vamos a instalarnos aquí en Royal Woods, será un buen lugar donde reestructurar el negocio. nuestro comercio de afrodisíacos serán de buen provecho para nosotros sobre las chicas Occidentales de aquí). -Dijo un hombre Asiático alto, corpulento, con un bigote Largo, similar al de los mojes chinos, vestido con una camisa Abotonada, pantalones y zapatos elegantes, pelo negro, de 43 años, con una cicatriz en su mejilla en forma casi de un tridente, se trataba de **Rijhad Mashid** , El llamado _Pemimpin Agung_.

- _Kami mempunyai penghantaran afrodisia, anda pergi ke salah satu kami berhampiran Franklin Avenue Clubs memanggil, jika mereka menangkap anda, ia adalah salah anda, kanak-kanak._ (Tenemos un cargamento de afrodisíacos, irás a uno de nuestros Clubs próxima a la llamada avenida Franklin, si te atrapan, será tu culpa, niño).

- _Apa Pemimpin Agung lebih awal_ (Lo que el Gran Líder ordene). -Dijo Rama, Moreno, rasgos asiaticos, una camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalones cafés, junto a una Venda Blanca en su frente, Ojos azules y pelo negro, además de usar vendas en las manos como guantes. de 17 años, destacado por rayas en los brazos, como las de un tigre. - _Tetapi saya tidak mahu lebih latar belakang rekod saya_. (Pero no quiero más antecedentes en mi expediente)

La expresión de Rijhad se volvió más dura y respondió con Molestia:

- _Ingat bahawa tanpa saya anda tidak akan menjadi apa-apa, Rama, yang membawa kamu keluar dari jalan-jalan supaya anda boleh membayar untuk operasi ibu anda dan membawa anda di sini untuk Barat?._ (Recuerda que sin mi no serías nada, Rama, ¿quien te sacó de las calles para que pudieras pagar la operación de tu madre y traerla contigo aquí a Occidente?).

Rama Bajó la mirada y Asintió, sabía lo que _Algojo_ hacía en esos Clubes con chicas secuestradas, Rama deseaba sobre todo poder ser un joven normal, bueno casi todo, deseaba poder estudiar, hacer amigos, todo lo que un joven de su edad querría hacer, pero desde los 15 tuvo que sumergirse en el mundo criminal para ayudar a su madre viuda y paralitica, **Moharád Raijib** , obviamente era ajena a los asuntos de su hijo. El Malayo no perdió tiempo, una vez que recibió un maletín cargado de afrodisíacos, Cocaína y Marihuana, fue de la forma más rápida y discreta posible, si cae, su madre sufrirá las consecuencias, además de romperle el corazón. Decidió tomar el atajo por el centro comercial de Royal Woods.

Cualquier error sería fatal.

* * *

-Llegamos al centro comercial, Leni, se literalmente tu respuesta pero ¿a donde quieres ir primero?. -Preguntó Lori.

-A la tienda de ropa por supuesto!, Como que quiero verme fantástica, oye Lori ¿que tal si tu también te pruebas vestidos?, como cuando eramos niñas. -Dijo la rubia. Recibiendo una sonrisa de su hermana mayor. -Vamos!, ven, te verás muy linda.

Las 2 fueron al centro comercial para ir de compras, a diferencia de la última vez con los vestidos, esta vez acordaron que Si una quería ponerse un vestido o probarse algo, la otra decidirá que ponerse, las 2 habían reflexionado acerca de sus peleas, pues Lincoln era el más perjudicado, además de pensar en todo lo que el hizo y hace por ellas, debían por lo menos compensarselo de alguna forma, su hermano pequeño tenía derecho a ser un niño y no merecía que sus hermanas mayores estuvieran tratándolo como un esclavo, eso las hizo sentirse muy mal cuando lo pensaron a fondo.

La primera en probarse la ropa fue Leni, claramente según lo que su hermana le indicaba o parecía combinar, Leni paso desde moda de invierno, un vestido largo de los 50s, un estilo parisino y hasta un Kimono.

Lori por otro lado paso desde una secretaria, enfermera de la segunda guerra mundial, también por un Kimono como su hermana y por último un vestido de gala similar a la cenicienta.

Luego de probarse compraron los que más le apetecieron a las 2 hermanas, las 2 se habían divertido mucho, obviamente cualquier chica de su edad se divertiría con algo así. Luego de comprar los vestidos los llevaron a Vanzila y luego procedieron a hacer las compras que su madre les indicó

-Como te sentiste con probarte los vestidos, Lori?. -Preguntó Leni.

-Pues literalmente me sentí muy bien, fue muy divertido hermana. -Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa. -en verdad olvidé lo lindo que era ir contigo de compras desde que nos peleamos con los vestidos.

-Linky hace mucho por nosotras, ojalá no volvamos a pelear por algo como eso.

Con eso en mente, las 2 rubias procedieron a hacer las compras.

* * *

Al lado del centro comercial de Royal Woods había una casa que hacía una réplica exacta del palacio del sultanato de Malaca, era un lugar muy llamativo, pero el centro comercial del pueblo lo hacía prácticamente invisible afortunadamente ¿por que digo afortunadamente?, pues porque ese lugar era en realidad un Burdel o prostíbulo donde las esclavas de Algojo eran forzadas a venderse, si se negaban o pasaban de los 40 años, o las vendían nuevamente, o les pegaban un tiro en la cabeza, el lugar dependía de los afrodisíacos para que las chicas hagan el trabajo sin protestar o cuando secuestraban nuevamente o bien, cuando sus ocupantes querían divertirse con una. Rama había llevado el encargo con éxito, recibiendo el pago de $40000 por parte del dueño del lugar, **Ahalj wihialy**. Un hombre de 23 años, delgado, alto, asiático de piel clara, Chaqueta roja y camisa verde por debajo, tatuado en los brazos que tenía en ambos inscrito: _pisau berdarah_ (Cuchillero Sangriento), además de llevar bajo su chaqueta una gama de cuchillos de todo tipo. Antes era un carnicero en Malasia, pero su jefe se aprovechó de robarle dinero y hacer que lo despidieran, cosa que lo hizo enojar y asesinó dejándolo como un filete en el congelador donde trabajaba, Entró en Algojo y fue esta quien después le daría bienes económicos a cambio de cometer asesinatos, siendo un asesino a sueldo muy experimentado.

-Según lo acordado, Ahalj. Respondió Rama sin muchos ánimos. -Le diré al Pemimpin angug que el trato está hecho.

Ahalj Sonrió, cuando eso pasaba, nada bueno iba a ocurrir, Rama tragó saliva, o cortaría a alguien después o lo mataría ahora mismo, Rama Tragó saliva, no llevaba esos tatuajes en vano. Dio una Risa y dijo:

- _Anak Sedia memberitahu Pemimpin Angug yang tidak akan membunuh mana-mana pasukan pengawal itu, tidak, tidak, tidak, saya fikir saya akan bergembira melakukan beberapa Amerika di sini._ (Niño Listo, Dile al Gran Líder que no mataré a alguno de los verdugos, no ,no, no, creo que me voy a divertir haciéndolo a algún americano de aquí). -Jugó con su cuchillo y luego tomó una expresión calmada.

- _hilang._ (Vete).

Rama se retiró discretamente del burdel, incluso Rijhad temía a la esa expresión de Ahalj, ¿quien sería el desafortunado que moriría a manos del cuchillero?. Escuchó raspar sus 2 cuchillos antes de salir con los billetes. Rijhad le dijo que al menos podría quedarse con 10 billetes de los 40000 dolares, sacó unos 10 billetes y los guardó en sus bolsillos.

En el centro comercial fue recibido por 2 hombres enviados por Rijhad, el entregó los billetes con discreción, viendo que los 2 llevaban armas, tembló un poco, no era un chico buscapleitos, a pesar de ser un peleador callejero muy hábil, especialmente con el bastón, cosa que su padre le había enseñado antes de morir. Finalmente pasó por una parte poco transcurrida del centro comercial para ir a buscar su bicicleta que dejó al lado de una furgoneta dando un alivio.

- _Jangan risau ibu, cantik tidak lama lagi anda akan menjadi lebih baik._ (No te preocupes mamá, muy pronto vas a ponerte mejor). -Dijo a sus adentros quitándose la venda de la cabeza.

-LORI, NO!...AH!.

-Uh?

* * *

-Detengámonos un momento Leni, Literalmente los pies me duelen de tanto ir de vanzila al centro comercial una y otra vez.

-Esta bien, sentémonos.

Las 2 se sentaron a descansar un poco, Lori comenzó a hablar con Bobby y Leni se miró en un espejo, un poco después ellas cruzaron los ojos y se sacaron unas pequeñas risas.

-En serio Leni, Literalmente olvidé lo mucho que me divertía con mis hermanas y hermano.

-No tiene nada de malo que seas cariñosa con tus hermanos de la misma forma que lo haces con Bobby, no diremos nada, sabemos como eres.

Lori Recordó cuando fue a hablar con Lincoln, diciéndole lo arrepentida que estaba de la forma como lo trataba, más cuando su hermano pequeño le dijo que estaba bien cometer errores, es más, podía enmendarlos, sonrió cuando recordó que le dijo que era la mejor hermana mayor del mundo que jamás tuvieron ni el ni el resto. Cuando fueron al mirador, Lincoln estaba con la mirada atenta al ver todo Royal Woods como si fuera una maqueta grande a escala, diciéndole a Lori lo bella que era la vista con el cielo claro en esa mañana, luego pasaron el resto del tiempo antes de volver, ahí sentados, como hermanos.

-Volviste muy feliz a casa luego de ir con Linky a pasear, sin duda Lincoln es como que en lo personal, Adorable. -Comentó Leni.

-Si...¿que más puedo decir de Lincoln? es un gran hermano. -Sonrió Lori. -Espero poder compensarle algún Día.

-Yo también, a veces pienso que no le correspondemos a Lincoln, el jamás nos haría nada malo.

-Tienes Razón, es nuestro único hermano, busquemos algo para agradecerle, todavía me alcanza para algo. ¿vamos a comprarle algo?.

-¡Por supuesto!, a Linky le encantará. -Dijo Leni con entusiasmo.

Entonces las 2 primero dejaron el resto de las compras en Vanzila y luego se disponieron a comprarle algo a Lincoln como regalo, caminaron alrededor del centro comercial viendo que es lo que a Lincoln le gustaría recibir como regalo, las 2 caminaban felices, sin ninguna preocupación.

Grave error.

Cuando llegaron a una parte done habían pocas personas en el centro comercial las 2 fueron interceptadas por un hombre de 23 años, delgado, blanco pero de rasgos asiáticos, Chaqueta roja y camisa verde por debajo, en los brazos tenía tatuajes, y era de pelo negro. Este las intimidó con 2 cuchillos carniceros bien afilados, ese filo no era del que los cuchillos de ese tipo era comunes cuando eran forjados, el propio hombre los había afilado a su gusto, se diría que podían partir en 2 un trozo de carne de un solo zarpaso, igual que una katana. Mostrando interés por la mayor.

-Ya sé a quien mataré Hoy Día.

Con estas palabras Tomó por el cuello a Lori y le tapó la boca antes que pudiera gritar, clavandole un cuchillo en el toso, cerca de uno de sus pulmones.

-LORI, NO. -Gritó su hermanita menor antes de ir a socorrerla, comenzó a golpear al cuchillero, quien dio un par de quejidos por los fuertes golpes de Leni, cuando alguien amenazaba a un ser querido de los Louds, cualquiera de ellos, incluso Lincoln o Lisa mostraban combates dignos de ver, dando a entender los formidables rivales que pueden ser los Louds. -¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA, HOMBRE MALO Y FEO!...AH!

El sujeto le clavó otro de sus cuchillos bajo su chaqueta en la cintura de Leni y la empujó, chocando contra un chico de 17 años, asiático moreno, de camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalones cafés, Ojos azules y pelo negro, además de usar vendas en las manos como guantes, más destacado por sus rayas similares a las que tendría un tigre en sus brazos. dejando caer billetes de $10000 de sus bolsillos al caer.

- _Menonton di mana anda pergi, gadis, melihat kamu jatuh wang saya, saya perlu segera untuk ibu saya._ (Fíjate por donde pasas, chica, mira que me hiciste caer mi dinero que necesito con urgencia para mi madre).

-¡Ayudame por favor!, va a matar a mi hermana! -Dijo Leni apunto de llorar frente al Malayo, viendo que se trataba de Ahalj respondió con el poco español (Inglés) que sabía.

-Tu hermana está perdida, el ser muy peligroso, dale un funeral a ella mejor. -Dijo. -Mira que mi dinero caído, me empujaste.

Entonces La tristesa y miedo por su hermana que sentía Leni se volvieron molestia y valor.

-¡No me importa si es un asesino serial, No dejaré que lastime a mi hermana!. -Dijo sacándose el cuchillo de la cintura. -Ah..!

-¡SUÉLTAME RUFIÁN! -Gritó Lori quien en vano por su herida en el pecho trataba de liberarse de Ahalj.

-Ni pensarlo _pelacur barat_ (Puta occidental), quiero matar a alguien ahora, tal vez pueda usar tu carne para dar de comer a mi _Harimau Sumatera_ (Tigre de sumatra),tu carne valdrá mucho para mi negocio de carnes _wanita tatapan_ (Ramera), primero empezaré por tus extremidades, carne perfecta, luego el torso y reduciré tu cabeza para algún vudú, no sin antes de divertirme contigo si sobrevives.

Esto fue suficiente para que Lori perdiera el valor, estaba en frente a un posible asesino serial Sádico, entonces comenzó a llorar, pues iba a morir posiblemente desmembrada y despellejada posteriormente.

-NO! POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDENME!, ¡LENI!...AH! -Este último grito fue porque Ahalj le enterró otro cuchillo en frente del estomago.

Entonces Leni tomó el cuchillo que Ahalj le había enterrado anteriormente y le enterró cerca del cuello de Ahalj, pero no le llegó a herirlo de muerte, pero consiguió que soltara a Lori, hechandose para atrás.

- _Ditakdirkan Rat Amerika, sekarang saya akan mengecam kedua-duanya._ (Condenada Rata Americana, ahora las voy a despellejar a ambas). -Exclamó con furia antes de que Leni le propinara una patada de fútbol en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

Menos mal que Leni tenía varias bufandas que, combinadas con su habilidad estilista pudo crear unos vendajes para su hermana mayor quien no tardó en recuperarse, sin duda su hermana menor sabía algo de atender heridas corto punzantes. Pero Lori se dio cuenta de que Leni también estaba sangrando. Antes de que esta también se desplomara, había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre.

-Leni!

Lori no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia Vanzila para llevarla al hospital olvidando a aquel tipo que trató de matarlas, solo tenía en mente ir por ayuda por su hermana.

Pero el motor de Vanzila sufrió otra descomposición.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Enciende! ¡Enciende!, ¡No me hagas esto, por favor! -Decía mientras trataba de encender el auto luego de vendarle la herida a su hermana quien estaba toda pálida. -Leni!, no cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo, por favor, no voy a dejarte morir, p-por favor, n-no...-n-no cierres los ojos...te lo suplico. -Lloró abrazando a su hermanita cuando notó al chico con la que tropezó su hermana (claro sin saberlo, porque no pudo verlo) que tenía una bicicleta, estaba desesperada, su hermanita estaba cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

Leni pudo ver como su hermana hablaba con aquel chico que era de la misma edad que su hermana, la pobre le pedía algo entre lágrimas, vio como el chico decía algo que hacía que Lori mostrara una expresión de no entender lo que Decía, a la vista del espectador, los ojos de Leni totalmente pálida se cerraban lentamente, poco a poco, su visión se nublaba, -de verdad moriré?- era lo que pasó por la mente de Leni antes de perder el conocimiento, finalmente sus parpados se habían cerrado. Lo último que vio fue a Lori y aquel chico aparentemente extranjero charlar.

* * *

-...Mmhhh...mmh...

Leni estaba abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo, parecía estar en una habitación en blanco, junto a un pequeño tubo en su brazo izquierdo, miró a su alrededor, además de estar vestida con una bata de las que usan los pacientes, pero era verde marino, su color característico, notó que en su cintura debajo de su bata llevaba un enorme vendaje. Volteó a la izquierda y vio a sus padres y hermanos a un lado.

-Chicos? ¿donde estoy?

-Leni! -Dijeron los hermanos al Unisono para luego abrazarla. Aunque la Rubia estaba confundida.

-¿que...que paso?.

-Sufriste un desmayo por una considerable perdida de sangre después de que te acuchillaron, Leni, estábamos muy asustados, creímos que te perderíamos. -Dijo Lincoln con un tono que reflejaba su preocupación y alivio de que su hermana mayor estuviera bien.

-Nos alegra mucho de que estés bien, Hermanita. -Dijo Lori acariciando su cabello, como cuando eran niñas. -Y...Gracias por salvarme, hermanita.

-Leni, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por Lori, pero arriesgaste tu vida. -Dijo Rita con un toque de alivio y preocupación.

-¿como llegue aquí?

-Fuiste traída en bicicleta por parte de un joven de la edad tuya y la de Lori, el sujeto en cuestión aparentemente era de Malasia por su forma de hablar nuestro lenguaje y hablar el propio idioma de ese lugar: El Malayo. Cuando te dejaron a cargo de los doctores, el chico procedió a retirarse con discreción. -Argumentó Lisa.

-Le agradecimos, aunque nos hablo en su idioma y no entendimos nada de lo que dijo. -Dijo Lana. -Parecía tener prisa con algo.

-Si me permiten, el Malayo dijo algo como: _Jika Ahalj mencari di mana mereka tinggal, lebih baik menjaga diri kamu sendiri, bukan orang yang melepaskan masalah tanpa akaun untuk menyelesaikan dengan mudah._ Pero dejé el traductor en casa, así que por ahora descansa.

-¿En serio tienes un traductor? -Comentó Lincoln.

-Si voy a ir al extranjero es necesario aprender una variedad de idiomas. -Respondió Lisa acomodando sus lentes.

-Leni, te van a dar de alta, pero mejor no hagas mucho esfuerzo hasta que tu herida se tape ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo Mamá acrecandose a Leni, la cual asintió a pesar de no entender mucho la situación (Obviamente).

Luego de un par de minutos después, los doctores dieron de alta a Leni, luego de terminar los asuntos para que Leni pudiera retirarse, esta se fue a vestir y todos fueron a Vanzila y fueron a su casa con discreción, más Leni tenía algo en su mente.

Ese chico, el Malayo, pudo ver su cara cuando la llevó en sus brazos al hospital, la había salvado de morir, aunque era un chico con prisa más su indumentaria, no se veía como un chico buscapleitos, al contrario, parecía un joven amable, cariñoso, alegre y preocupado por sus seres queridos, para la Modelista era como mirar a un espejo...no...no, era como ver a alguien con el que pudiera interacutar y relacionarse. pero...¿quien era?

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Traducción:** _Jika Ahalj mencari di mana mereka tinggal, lebih baik menjaga diri kamu sendiri, bukan orang yang melepaskan masalah tanpa akaun untuk menyelesaikan dengan mudah = Si Ahalj descubre donde viven, mejor cuidense, no es de las personas que deja ir algún problema sin cuentas que saldar fácilmente._

 _Bueno aquí les dejo otra obra que quiero hacer además de Remolino Blanco a recomendación de_ **grandavidalcala** _(Muchas gracias por la idea)_ _cuya idea me entusiasmó, voy a hacer de este fic mi pasatiempo si es posible mientras me inspiro para continuar con Remolino Blanco, como pueden ver me inspiré un poco en el Fic "El amor está en ruso", me he dado cuenta de que varios escritores ponen bastante de Rusia, yo por otra parte, decidí inspirarme en vez de Rusia, en Malasia y en la isla de Sumatra, el Sudeste Asiático en general. Los personajes también están basados, igual que los Louds, en animales (Fauna de sumatra en general), como los miembros de Algojo en general están basados en el **Gibón Ágil** , Ahalj, en un También en un Gibón, Los guardaespaldas con los que Rama se encontró en **Rinocerontes de Sumatra,** Rijhad está basado en el animal **cirptido Orang Pendek** , Y finalmente le propio Rama y su madre, en **el Tigre de Sumatra.**_

 _El Nombre de nuestro Malayo viene del protagonista Rama de la película Indonesia:_ **La Redada** _o_ ** _The Raid: Redemption._ **(Adoré esa película, además de que me gustan las películas de artes marciales).

 _Solo espero que les haya gustado este otro Fic. Esperaré sus opiniones y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Amistad y Redención o de Remolino Blanco (dependiendo de cual actualice primero) ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	2. La Modelista y El Tigre

_Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a una nueva parte de Amistad y Redención, voy a comentarles que si alguno sabe dibujar, no tengo problemas en que dediquen dibujos de los fics que hago, déjense llevar, son libres de hacerlo sin nada que decir, AHÍ VA.  
_

* * *

Leni llegó sin problema a casa junto a su familia, a pesar de que lo ocurrido dejó intranquila a la familia, pues alguien intentó matar a las 2 mayores, además existía el temor a represalias por parte del sujeto, Lori había prestado declaraciones y descripción del hombre a la comisaría, sin embargo hasta entonces no supieron nada de el, tampoco del chico Malayo que simplemente dejó el hospital esa tarde y supieron nada de el.

Pero las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad el resto del día y noche, sin embargo, Leni no podía quitarse de la cabeza al chico que la salvó, sentía que debía verlo, fue su salvador -Si no fuera por el, ¿que hubiera sido de mi? como que debo decirle gracias- Pensaba la modelista, una buena acción merece ser agradecida por aquel cuya vida fue salvada.

 _Salvar una vida, es como salvar a toda la humanidad._

A la mañana siguiente Leni aún tenía los vendajes en su cintura, se puso su blusa encima que afortunadamente no hacía notar el vendaje y salió a caminar cerca del centro comercial, el último Lugar donde vio al Malayo, ningún rastro de el, la rubia se dispuso a seguir buscándolo en otra parte.

Volvió cerca de su hogar, a unas 2 cuadras, vio una pequeña casa construida totalmente con madera, de 4 habitaciones, se veía deteriorada, un poco más de lo que la propia casa Loud lo estaba, tenía un montón de muebles hechos a mano en un costado del jardín bajo un telón, viendo Salir al Chico Malayo que estaba con un par de tablas, acompañado de una mujer de su mismo tono de pelo y piel, vestía con un vestido Blanco y con tonos rosados, estaba cubierta de cabeza por un velo y lo más importante, Estaba en una silla de ruedas y se notaba que tocia un poco, para tener 30 años, más importante aún, era que, al igual que el chico, tenía en sus brazos las mismas lineas de tigre.

-Hola, chico! -Dijo Leni saludando con la mano. El Malayo miró con incredulidad, antes de que su madre pudiera preguntar algo, el respondió:

-Disculpa ¿te conozco?.

-Claro, tu me llevaste al hospital después de que un hombre malo intentara acuchillar a Lori y cuando me acuchilló a mi. -Dijo la rubia inocentemente.

-Hijo ¿que sucedió? -Preguntó la madre del Malayo.

Este dio un suspiro al reconocer a la chica, le explicó su versión a su madre, ella entendió perfectamente.

-Fue muy valeroso de tu parte hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti. -Dijo felizmente. Más el chico no se veía del todo contento.

-¿que quieres conmigo? -Dijo con seriedad haciendo que Leni se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

-Vine a darte las gracias, no pensé que viviría si no fuera por ti, me salvaste la vida, Muchas gracias. -Dijo presentándose. -Soy Leni Loud, vivo en la avenida franklin a unas cuadras de aquí, es un placer conocerlos a ustedes.

-Un placer querida. -La madre tomó la palabra mientras su hijo cruzaba los brazos. -Soy Moharád Raijib, y el es mi Hijo, Rama Raijib. No maneja mucho el español(Inglés), por lo general es más fluido en su lengua materna, yo tuve clases de Español(Inglés) cuando era joven, así que podemos entendernos mejor conmigo si te apetece, querida. -Agregó y pensó: -Esta niña es una lindura, tan alegre, me recuerda mucho a mi.

- _Saya tahu pandangan yang, Ibu, anda tidak membayangkan bahawa_ ...(Conozco esa mirada, Madre, no estás insinuando que...).-Dijo Rama a lo que su madre respondió con una sonrisa.

- _Betul, baik kami tiba ke Amerika Syarikat beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia adalah masa untuk sekurang-kurangnya membuat rakan-rakan jika pergi ke tempat kerja._ (Así es, además de que llegamos a Estados unidos hace un par de semanas, ya es hora de que al menos hagas amigos si vas a trabajar).

Rama suspiró con pesar, ¿en serio debería empezar a ver a la chica que probablemente ha enamorado? no quería imaginarse si pudiera saber lo que hace a escondidas de su madre, no podía romperle el corazón a su madre, si lo hacía lo que hacía, era para tener los fondos suficientes para mantenerse a flote.

-Rama...Lindo nombre, además te ves muy amigable, como que eres muy adorable.

- _¿¡APA YANG TELAH JUST BERKATA PERKARA YANG!?_ (¿¡QUE ACABAS DE DE DECIR QUE COSA?!). -Exclamó Rama de forma incrédula causando unas risas por parte de su madre.

* * *

-Y me dieron de comer su madre y a el unos platos con arroz con crema ( _Nasi lemak_ ), junto a una hamburguesa de nombre _Ramly Burger,_ y fueron unas de las mejores cosas que he comido, su madre es como que encantadora. -Dijo Leni al resto de sus hermanos.

-Si es como lo mencionas, creo que debe ser amigable. -Comentó Lincoln.

-Espero que mis chistes no sean _Extranjeros_ Para el. -Dijo Luan a modo de broma, la que si hizo reír un poco a los hermanos.

-Tanto el y su madre parecen buenas personas. Sobre todo su madre. -Comentó Lori.

Leni simplemente sonreía y dijo:

-El a veces dice cosas en chino mandarín, pero igual es lindo, sus rayas en los brazos lo hacen lindo también, me recuerda a un tigre de oriente.

-Leni, recuerda que es de Malasia, habla Malayo, no Chino. -Dijo Lisa ante la equivocación del idioma que Rama habla por el Chino. Obviamente lo confundió por sus Rasgos del Lejano Oriente. A lo que la segunda mayor continuó:

-Bueno, mi punto es que necesitaba decirle que gracias por que me salvó. Dijo todo tipo de cosas que me parecieron tiernas y divertidas. -continuó a pesar de que en realidad no entendió casi nada de lo que dijo Rama.

-Ojalá le gusten los poemas a tu novio. -Dijo Lucy asustando a los presentes. y sonrojando un poco a Leni.

-Hey! no somos novios, acabo de conocerlo. -Y pensó. -Aún.

El único varón de la familia notó cuando Leni se ruborizó ante la afirmación de Lucy, obviamente sabía lo que sentía ella, pero por ahora lo dejó pasar.

* * *

Después de la escuela Lincoln habló con Clyde acerca de lo ocurrido después que su amigo preguntara por su hermana mayor que había salido del hospital.

-Leni está bien, pero creo que no para de pensar en ese chico Malayo. Diría que siente algo por el, no me quejo, pero el amor a primera vista no siempre lleva a una relación duradera. -Dijo Lincoln mirando con un poco de Ironía a su amigo.

-Pues en ese caso deberías hacer que Leni lo conozca, pero de paso también creo que deberías conocerlo también tu, ¿haz pensado en pedirle a Leni acompañarla cuando ella vaya a verlo?

-Esa es una buena idea, Clyde... _Wow!_

Fue lo que dijo el Peliblanco cuando chocó con un chico que resultó ser el mismo con el que Leni fue a hablar en la mañana y el mismo que vieron en el hospital, estaban frente a Rama.

- _Penjagaan kanak-kanak, melihat ke depan._ (Cuidado niño, mira al frente).

-Hey! tu eres el chico que ayudó a Leni. -Respondió Lincoln.

- _Dan anda mesti menjadi saudara Leni, adakah saya salah?_ (Y tu debes ser el hermano de Leni, ¿o me equivoco?). -Dijo Rama, pero notó que ni el peliblanco ni su amigo entendieron nada de lo que dijo.

-Ehh...¿sí? -Dijo Lincoln.

Rama suspiró y decidió hablar con el poco español(Inglés) que entendía.

-Tu Hermana Leni, estuvo en casa mía, no hablo mucho español fácilmente, mamá sabe mejor sobre tu idioma.

-Entiendo, pero ¿que haces aquí?

-Mamá pidió que fuera ver la casa de Leni. -Dijo de mala gana. -¿Tu puedes llevarme?

Lincoln asintió y se despidió de Clyde mientras Lincoln era acompañado por Rama hasta su casa, el chico tocó el timbre antes de que Lincoln lo evitara, siendo electrocutado.

- _AH!, Tetapi apa neraka ini?_ (AH!, pero que demonios es esto?).

-perdona por eso, eso pasa cuando alguien toca el timbre.

entonces la puerta se abrió, Siendo Leni la que atendió la puerta.

-Hola, Linky...¡Oh!, ¡Hola Rama! -Dijo la rubia con alegría, Rama solo saludó sin muchos ánimos con la mano.

-Mamá dijo que fuera a verte para que charláramos, tu eres la primera en este país en conocer, y después a tu hermano.

-Soy Lincoln. -Comentó el chico.

Leni procedió a dejar pasar al Malayo de tes morena y asiática, Lincoln le preguntó si quería algo, a lo que Rama pidió simplemente agua, Leni procedió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Lincoln y Rama en un sillón a la derecha del sofá, puso el vaso con un cuarto de agua en la mesa sin mediar palabra, más su rostro reflejaba asombro por la casa que era económicamente ligeramente mejor que la suya propia y de su madre.

-y...¿que te trae por aquí, Rama? -Preguntó Lincoln.

Rama suspiró además de estar un poco nervioso ante la pregunta, que trabajaba para un criminal a modo de mercenario era algo que ni siquiera su madre podía saber, si lo hacía por algo, era por el bienestar de su madre más que el propio, sin embargo tenía también otras razones por estar en , las cuales eran por economía.

-Mi madre y yo Vivíamos en Malasia peninsular, frente a Sumatra junto a nuestro padre, **Meijhar Raijib** , era un noble pescador y yo carpintero, pero un día...-Su expresión se entristeció. -El M-Murió, cuando yo estaba terminando la educación secundaria, con suerte pude terminar mis estudios, pero jamás pude entrar a la Universidad cuando el Murió, pero lo que agradezco de el es que me enseñara Jojutsu, un arte marcial que se combate con el bastón, es que en nuestro pueblo, había problemas con el crimen, sobre todo en la noche.

-Vaya, eso del combate fue excelente, ¿y que hay de tu madre? -preguntó Lincoln

-Era maestra de Inglés en una escuela primaria desde que tenía 13 años, hasta que 2 años después enfermó de una rara enfermedad que degenera la movilidad, esta afecta sus nervios de la cintura hacia abajo, pero es tratable, en Malasia no habían los medicamentos suficientes por ser demasiado caros, aquí con los fondos que al menos gano vendiendo muebles, poco después de que mi padre murió...bueno, participé en peleas clandestinas desde los 14 hasta los 15 años, perfeccionando mis técnicas de Jojutsu, después lo dejé sin que mi madre lo supiera, después de todo, solo quiero ser un joven normal, No quiero que piensen que soy peligroso.

Lincoln confirmó algunas de sus dudas, aunque por otro lado tenía una opinión cercana a la de Leni.

-Uuuhh, así que practicas karate? eso es genial.

-Jojutsu, es un arte marcial que se practica con el bastón.

-Oye ¿que tal una demostración? ojalá no importe si usas una escoba.

Esto subió los ánimos de Rama, asintió y recibió la escoba por parte de Lincoln, dio un paso atrás y Rama realizó golpes al aire con la escoba y movimientos de karate y dando un giro del bastón, y luego dando otros golpes al aire y terminando apuntando con la escoba a Leni, la rubia quedo boquiabierta.

-¿ _Apa-apa soalan_? (¿Alguna duda?).

-Que está pasando aquí? -Dijo Lori bajando las escaleras en compañía del resto de las hermanas haciendo que Leni vuelva a la realidad.

-Hola chicas, el es Rama, el chico que me salvó y que fui a ver esta mañana. -Dijo Leni y Rama se presentó a las mayores, resultando del agrado de Luna, Lincoln, Lana y Lucy.

Rama siguió platicando con Leni y sus hermanos acerca de su vida, se quedo sorprendido al ver al Lincoln y el hecho de que al ser 11 hermanos este fuera el único varón, las chicas hablaron a Rama sobre lo que hacían mientras que el Malayo les habló lo mismo que le dijo a Leni y Lincoln. Cuando llegó a la parte de su padre y su trágica muerte:

-Eso fue duro amigo. -Dijo Luna. -Pareces un buen chico para tener un pasado turbulento. ¿en serio debiste pelear en peleas clandestinas si que tu madre lo supiera?.

Rama asintió con lástima.

-Literalmente tu vida fue bastante dura, tienes mis respetos, Rama. -Dijo Lori.

-Ojalá puedas hacer algo por tu madre. -Comentó Luan.

-Si, ojalá puedas hacer que se sienta mejor. -Dijo Lana.

-Fuiste muy suertudo al pasar la secundaria tras esos fatídicos acontecimientos. -Cometó Lisa

-Eres de una de las personas de todo el mundo que pasan por caminos oscuros, tan oscuros que a veces pierden la luz y quedan a la deriva en el abismo que es el mundo. -Dijo Lucy.

- _Pengabaian, kehidupan di sini baru-baru ini telah mendaki menuju ke angkasa angin._ (Descuiden, últimamente la vida aquí han ido escalando hacia el cielo de viento en popa). Respondió dejando a los hermanos claramente confundidos con lo que dijo.

-Perdona, pero ¿podrías hablar en español(Inglés)? -Dijo Lola. -No entendemos tu idioma de Malasia.

-Que las cosas aquí para mamá y yo han ido escalando hacia arriba, no es por nada pero espero que la relación entre ustedes y yo pueda ser agradable, sobre todo para ustedes, eso es todo. Ah! también se Jojutsu, fue algo que mi padre me enseñó antes de morir.

-Así es chicas. -comentó Lincoln. -hasta nos hizo una demostración. ¿Te importaría hacerla de nuevo?, no lo hagas si no quieres.

Rama aceptó con gusto pero pidió hacerlo afuera, Los hermanos fueron afuera en compañía de las mascotas quienes también estaban interesados en las habilidades del Malayo. Una vez afuera Leni le entregó a Rama un bastón medio corto que encontró en el garaje y Rama hizo una espectacular demostración del combate con bastón o Jojutsu, más para Lynn, quien ya pensaba en desafiarlo.

-Perfeccioné también mis técnicas en los talleres de la escuela allá en Malasia. _Anda tidak pernah tahu apabila anda perlu untuk melawan untuk mempertahankan mereka yang anda suka dan orang-orang yang anda hargai._ (Nunca se sabe cuando necesitarás combatir para defender a los que amas y a los que te importan).

A esto último los Louds nuevamente no entendieron lo que dijo pero si se hicieron una idea de su punto para aprender a pelear y hacer sacrificios cuando no tienes elección o haces lo que crees o consideras correcto por los que te importan.

-Oye, deberías enseñarme a hacer eso. -Comentó Lynn

-En fin, fue un placer conocerlos, Ahora tengo que ir a ver si a alguien le gusta mis muebles para venderlos, antes de que se me haga tarde, _selamat tinggal_ (Nos vemos). Dijo despidiéndose de Los Loud, estos también se despidieron mientras Rama dejaba caer la tabla y caminó hacia la calle y se fue caminando.

Los hermanos ya tomaron simpatía por el chico Malayo, a pesar de ser prácticamente pobre, se había metido en peleas callejeras y no había llegado a la universidad, su cara mostraba una gran simpatía cuando sonreía y además de tener experiencia en combate, esto último había encantado a Luna y a Lynn, esta última quería hasta desafiarlo a un combate, Al resto de las hermanas mayores, Lincoln, Lucy y Lisa tenían cierta simpatía con Rama, las gemelas, por otro lado, no se veían del todo interesadas en conocerlo. Aunque Leni...

-Tierra llamando a Leni. -Decía Lincoln llamando su atención.

-Oh!, si Linky?

-Te quedaste muda cuando llegó, ¿te sucede algo o que?

-No, estoy bien, a menos que esté sufriendo una enfermedad o algo que nunca me dijeron.

-Y ahí está la Leni de siempre. -Dijo con un poco de Ironía la mayor.

-¿Donde está Leni? -Dijo La rubia haciendo que todos suspiraran y volvieran a su hogar y volvieran a la rutina

El teléfono de Luna Sonó y contestó.

-¿Hola?...oh hola Sam ¿como has estado?...aja...mhh, de acuerdo...nos vemos en el parque...¿entradas para el concierto de esta noche?, Fabuloso!...bien te veo en el parque, llevaré mi guitarra, te quiero...adiós. -Dijo terminando la llamada.

* * *

En la casa de Rama, el entró siendo recibido por un aroma a almuerzo, la casa de Rama estaba compuesta por 4 habitaciones, 2 dormitorios, un cuarto aparte y un baño, más una cocina junto al vestíbulo, junto a la chimenea había un cuadro de la virgen María y una biblia bajo el cuadro siendo sostenida por una repisa, dando a entender que Rama y Moharád eran católicos, contrastando con varios muebles hechos precisamente por Rama, varios de ellos eran muebles con las imágenes de Buda, El templo del clan _Khoo Khongsi_ a escala, _Angkor_ , Estatuas del palacio de _Bangkok_ de madera a modo de muebles, Muebles decorados con _Lotos_ esculpidas, diseños budistas chinos entre otros tipos de muebles de diseño budista creados por el Malayo con sus propias manos. La mesa también fue hecha por Rama, era de color naranjo vino, con 6 sillas, además de que en la puerta principal, desde adentro estaba colgando la bandera de Malasia.

El aroma venía de la cocina siendo recibido por su madre en silla de ruedas que estaba viniendo de allí.

-Que tal tu visita, hijo mio. -Preguntó la joven madre en silla de ruedas.

- _Saya pergi untuk melihat gadis itu seperti anda berkata, beliau kelihatan gembira melihat saya, juga memperkenalkan saya kepada adik-beradik dan abangnya, saya memberitahu mereka tentang saya dan saya akan menunjukkan teknik saya Jujitsu._ (Fui a ver a la chica como dijiste, se veía feliz de verme, además me presentó a sus hermanas y hermano, les comenté acerca de mi y les hice una demostración de mis técnicas de Jujitsu).

-Maravilloso hijo mio, llegas justo a tiempo para la cena. -Dijo alegremente la Moharád.

- _Well, apa yang untuk makan malam?_ (Bien, ¿Que hay de cenar?). -Preguntó Rama con la mano en la barriga.

 _-Nasi_ _lemak_ , El mejor plato de la gastronomía de nuestra amada Malasia.

Rama sirvió los platos para que su madre se acomodara en la mesa y disfrutaron del Nasi Lemak, pasaron hablando acerca de que la venta de muebles ha ido mejorando, Moharád le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de Rama por su habilidad con la carpintería y defensa personal, este comentó que desearía poder usar sus habilidades en combate real, tal vez en peleas clandestinas, cosa que su madre no lo consideraba una buena idea, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo de su hijo por mejorar su estado económico y empezar a iniciar su nueva vida en Royal Woods. Mohará tenía la costumbre de llamar _Harimau_ (Tigre) a su hijo desde pequeño, el lo apreciaba siempre y cuando fuera entre ellos, pero en el fondo el veía ese apodo con mucho significado. - _Harimau binatang yang menyatakan kekuatan, keganasan, stealth dan keazaman. haiwan yang benar-benar kuat, jika ibu saya memanggil saya, saya rasa saya perlu memberi hormat kepada nama itu._ (El Tigre, un animal que expresa fuerza, ferocidad, sigilo y determinación. un animal verdaderamente fuerte, si mi madre me llama así, creo que debería hacerle honor a ese nombre).- era lo que Rama pensaba, por el bien de su madre, para honrar a su padre, y para que el pudiera ir a la universidad como siempre lo ha querido. Era un sacrificio que en verdad valía la pena. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, Rama limpio la mesa y se despidió de su madre.

- _Saya menjual perabot yang saya lakukan, dan seperti yang kita berada di dalam budaya dunia yang paling terkenal dan sama sekali berbeza daripada kita, saya fikir reka bentuk supaya menarik, mungkin akan mempunyai beberapa pelanggan._ (Voy a vender los muebles que hice, y como estamos en la cultura más famosa del mundo y es totalmente diferente a la nuestra, creo que con lo llamativo de su diseño, seguramente tendré varios clientes).

-Seguro que si mi amado Harimau (Tigre), tu padre estaría orgulloso de verte como el gran hombre luchador, valiente y caballeroso que eres, como yo lo estoy de ti. -Dijo Mohará con una sonrisa de alegría y un poco de tristesa y nostalgia.

Rama le dio un abrazo y se despidió, afuera tomó su licencia, las llaves de una camioneta de carga que tenía gracias a los fondos suyos, subió unos cuantos muebles y encendió el motor para ir a vender los muebles.

* * *

En la oficina del Club central de Algojo, conocido como _El Nirvana,_ estaban Rijhad, junto a su hermana, **Mayiar** **Mashid** , una mujer de 32 años, vestida con un vestido largo amarillento, pantalones dorados por debajo con tacones, una bufanda y velo de color azul marino y lentes oscuros, Mayiar colaboraba con su hermano en cuanto a la entrega de billetes y se dedicaba a organizar peleas clandestinas para los miembros de Algojo.

A su lado también estaba un hombre Caucásico de 34 años, con una barba y un gorro o sombrero que hacían demostrar claramente que era musulmán, con una túnica verde en el pecho, unos jeans azules y cargando un revolver y un machete, era **Owayli jajhyamed,** de Origen checheneo. en un principio formaba parte de una célula radical allá en la república Rusa de Chechenia, destacando por sus hábiles técnicas de operación y frialdad sobre los campos de concentración que existen en Chechenia para los Homosexuales, hasta que la célula fue desarticulada y Owayli viajó a Malasia y entró en Algojo pasando a convertirse en la mano derecha de Rijhad (a pesar de que tanto el como su hermana eran Prácticamente Ateos pero con una admiración a la religión budista).

Los 3 estaban poniendo en la mesa billetes amarrados con elásticos en grupos de 10 cada uno, junto a un revolver, una AK-47 y una M16 más 3 cartuchos de la misma, era dinero ganado tanto con el tráfico, los burdeles y las peleas clandestinas.

-El negocio está andando de viento en popa, amigos míos. -Comentó Rijhad. -organizas las peleas a la perfección hermana, el negocio está tan alto como lo está el nirvana.

-Bien dicho hermano, fue una buena idea elegir un pueblo tan tranquilo como este, es un lugar del que nadie sospecharía. Ahora ¿cual será nuestra siguiente operación?

-Hay un concierto esta noche en el parque, quizás podamos tener en nuestros burdeles a Rameras americanas, aunque nos arriesgamos a exponernos. Mandé a unos cuantos de mis hombres para hacer el trabajo, les entregamos collares para que no se resistan esas americanas.

-No importa jefe. -Dijo Owayli. -Somos muchos, tenemos mercenarios de Malasia, armas, collares que usamos con las rameras y somos asesinos expertos en el sigilo. Pero quiero encargarme personalmente de esas lesbianas que andan por ahí, _Saya akan membiarkan mereka tahu di mana mereka lesbian sialan dan siapa yang harus suka, sebagai alat Allah, saya perlu dihukum._ (Voy a hacerles saber a esas malditas lesbianas a donde y a quienes deben amar, como instrumento de Alá, haré que sean castigadas). -Agergó.

-(Suspiro), de acuerdo Owayli, avísales a los hombres que irás con el resto a ese concierto.

Con esa indicación, el chechenio desenfundó su machete y tomó el elevador, aunque Mayiar no estaba segura de algo.

 _-_ _Adakah anda pasti untuk menghantar Owayli keturunannya api?, Boleh menyebabkan gegaran._ (Estás seguro de que mandar a Owayli a su linea de fuego?, podría causar una conmoción). -Preguntó.

 _-Owayli yang tangan kanan saya untuk sesuatu selain perkara-perkara di bandar ini adalah tenang ... terlalu banyak untuk saya, mengapa tidak mempercepatkan perkara yang sedikit di sekitar sini tidak anda berfikir?_ (Owayli es mi mano derecha por algo, además las cosas en este pueblo son tranquilas...demasiado para mi, ¿por que no acelerar las cosas un poco por aquí no crees?). -comentó Rijhad confiado.

Los 2 hermanos siguieron contando los billetes y cargando las armas, cuando de nuevo el elevador volvió a abrirse, esta vez, uno de los peones de la banda llegó para informar.

-Señor, lamento la interrupción. -Dijo.

-Adelante, ¿cuales reportes tienes ahora? -Dijo Rijhad.

-Se trata del chico, Rama, el dice en una carta que ya cumplió con todo lo que aclaró, no tiene intención de delatar a la banda y pide que no lo vuelva a llamar. También la construcción del nuevo burdel cercano a la avenida franklin está en marcha.

-Muy bien, retírate. -Dijo Rijhad y el informante volvió a tomar el elevador.

-¿Entonces, nos deshacemos de el y su madre? -Preguntó Mayiar.

-No, el no muestra un problema, está más preocupado por su madre, su estado económico y por poder ir a una universidad. -Dijo Rijhad despreocupado. -Aunque de lo contrario nuestros hombres se encargarán de el...igual como lo hicimos con su padre.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _Ahora las cosas van a acelerase, un burdel cercano a la casa Loud, además de que los burdeles de Algojo consigue mujeres a través de los secuestros, especialmente de adolescentes. desde Lisa en adelante (Lincoln incluido) deberán andar con cuidado, más Luna y Sam si se trata de alguien criado en Chechenia._

 _Por otra parte Rama se está abriendo a los Louds, y el jugará un rol importante para que no sean otras victimas más de Algojo, más Leni, es poco inteligente y muy Linda, la combinación perfecta para Secuestradores._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Remolino Blanco. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de mis OCs, especialmente Rama y en los animales del sudeste asiático que me inspiré para hacerlos, ojalás les haya gustado este capítulo. ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	3. Instinto

_Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a una nueva parte de Amistad y Redención, solo diré que las cosas comenzarán a acelerarse ahora pero de a poco, Además de que voy a dejar esta historia pausada hasta que termine con Remolino Blanco, también voy a subir otra historia después cuando acabe con el fic ya mencionado, Amistad y Redención lo volveré un pequeño pasatiempo hasta entonces. sin nada más que decirles, ojalá les guste esta parte AHÍ VA.  
_

* * *

-Aún pienso que no deberías haber dejado que Owayli fuera, Con **Raúl** ya es suficiente con gamberros violentos, hermano.

- _Mayiar tenang, saya pasti akan ada masalah pergudiquen perniagaan kami, dan Raul adalah seorang gadis yang tidak berterus terang walaupun keganasan melampau mereka, tahu bila untuk dikawal, kami juga mempunyai pergaduhan haram untuk menjaga coretan beliau. _(Tranquila Mayiar, Estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas que pergudiquen nuestro negocio, además Raúl es una Chica a que no se anda con rodeos a pesar de su extrema violencia, sabe cuando debe controlarse, además tenemos las peleas clandestinas para mantenerla a racha). -Dijo Rijhad con confianza y acomodándose en su silla de ruedas.

-No lo sé, Un ex extremista Checheno dentro de un lugar donde hayan posibles homosexuales más una torera-asesina española adicta a la violencia, no me inspira mucha _amanah_ (Confianza). -Dijo Mayiar aún con las dudas

* * *

En la zona comercial, Rama estaba vendiendo sus muebles, tenía hasta 8 muebles con un diseño artístico Budista, había conseguido vender hasta 5 de ellos, ganando hasta unos cuantos dolares, al menos suficientes para los medicamentos para su madre, un poco para comprar comida y algo de ropa, aunque no le molestaba como vestía, pantalones cafés, zapatos negros y camisa blanca sin mangas; en su caso el compraría una camisa nueva, con mangas.

- _Kemahiran saya memberi saya perniagaan berjalan lancar._ (Mis capacidades me están dando negocio de viento en popa). -Dijo sonriente el Malayo.

Entonces cuando estaba guardando los billetes en su bolsillo, escuchó a más clientes, pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-( _Oh tidak, dia sekali lagi_ ) (Oh, no, Ella otra vez). -Pensó

-¡Hola, Rama! -Dijo Leni Saludándole, junto a ella estaban Lori y su madre.

-¿Puedo Ayudarles?. -Preguntó.

-Así que tu fuiste el que ayudó a mi hija llevándola al hospital, deberás te lo agradezco, muchacho, si no fuera por ti, no se que le hubiera pasado a mi hija. -Dijo Rita presentándose. -Soy Rita Loud, y supongo que tu eres Rama Raijib, un placer conocerte, muchacho. Estábamos paseando mientras mi marido y otras de mis hijas estaban comprando algo de alimentos, Nos sorprende verte aquí.

Rama dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Vaya, que lindos muebles, ¿tu los hiciste?

-Precisamente, Señora Loud, ¿le gustaría comprar alguno?

-Pues, son muy Lindos y llamativos. Dijo Rita observando los muebles, cuando le llamó la atención uno mediano, se trataba de un Paladio de Buda levantando un tablón a modo de plataforma con sus manos, la vestimenta y el tablón que sostenía eran verdes, el cuerpo de buda estaba decorado con dorado y con contornos rojizos, además de que sus ojos también estaban decorados con ese color en las pupilas y el resto eran verde esmeralda. Este llamó la atención de la madre Loud. -Oh, que lindo ese, muy artístico, además creo que cabrá dentro de Vanzila, ¿cuanto cuesta?

Rama le indicó el precio, a pesar de ser un poco caro, Leni y Lori también dieron algo de su dinero para ayudar a su madre y lograron comprar el mueble sin ningún inconveniente, resulta que Vanzila estaba cerca y lo pusieron en la parte trasera. Después el Malayo guardó los otros muebles que le quedaban en la camioneta en la que vino y rápida y discretamente se retiró.

Mientras en Vanzila Acababan de llegar Lynn Padre junto a sus 2 segundas hijas mayores y Lincoln; Les dijeron acerca del mueble que compraron a Rama, el aclaró que vendía muebles para mantenerse tanto a sí mismo como a su madre, su amabilidad, humildad tanto en apariencia como en forma de ser, junto a su reflejado esfuerzo, y también sus destacadas rayas de tigre en los brazos le daban aspecto de una persona bastante simpática e integra.

-Debo admitirlo, ese Rama es Literalmente un genio cuando se trata de muebles, este es muy bello. -Comentó Lori.

-Es un chico bastante simpático, tal vez deberíamos visitarlos un día. -Dijo Rita.

-Y lo mejor es que sabe Jojitsu. -Comentó Lincoln. -

-Como que Amo a Rama. -Dijo Leni a lo cual su hermana y su madre la miraron levantando la ceja y generando unas leves risitas por parte de la mayor de los hermanos. Leni se sonrojó -digo, por su habilidad, nada más.

-Je, Claro Leni. -Dijo Luna sarcásticamente haciendo que el resto también se riera un poco.

* * *

Llegando a su, Rama bajó los 2 muebles que le quedaron y los llevó a la cochera junto a otros 7 que había hecho con anterioridad, todos con un diseño de Arte Budista, Rama había decidido que serían sus muebles con arte Budista para honrar a su padre, El era Budista y Su madre Católica, a pesar de que el Malayo había decidido andar por la fe de su madre, siempre mostró admiración por el arte de las creencias de su difunto padre. Cuando el murió, Rama decidió basarse en las creencias de su padre para su habilidad con la carpintería, una forma de honrar su memoria.

-Hola Hijo, ¿como te fue en la venta de tus muebles? -Preguntó Su madre quien venía en su silla de ruedas acrecandose a su hijo.

-Bien, me fue bien, Madre. -Dijo con el poco español que sabía. - _Saya telah mendapat beberapa tiket jadi anda boleh pergi ke doktor._ (He conseguido un par de billetes para que puedas ir al doctor).

- _Son_ (Hijo). -Dijo Moharád conmovida. - _Anda tidak perlu terlalu bimbang bagi saya, saya baik, anda tidak boleh berjalan tidak bermakna anda tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa, mengapa tidak kita simpan untuk pergi ke kolej diri sendiri?_ (No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, Estoy bien, que no pueda caminar no significa que no pueda hacer nada, ¿por que no mejor ahorras para ir a una universidad tu mismo?).

Rama quedó pensativo ante esas palabras de su madre, realmente quería ir a la universidad, completar sus estudios y más, pero también le importaba mucho su madre, la única persona que tenía a su lado en el desconocido país más poderoso del mundo: Estados Unidos.

- _Saya tidak tahu jika saya boleh untuk pergi ke universiti di sini. Saya juga tidak mahu berfikir anda bersendirian dengan penyakit anda. Ibu, saya suka anda, saya kehilangan ayah saya, saya tidak mahu perkara buruk berlaku kepada anda juga._ (No sé si me alcance para ir a alguna universidad de aquí. Además no quiero pensar de que estés sola con tu enfermedad. Mamá, te quiero mucho, perdí a mi padre, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra a ti también). -Contestó un poco entristecido, a lo que su madre se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su _Tigre._

- _Adakah apa yang anda fikirkan betul, tetapi juga mengikuti impian anda, sementara masih hidup, dan apabila anda benar-benar percaya, apa-apa dan tiada siapa yang boleh menghalang anda_ (Haz lo que creas justo, pero también sigue tus sueños, mientras aún vivas, y cuando en verdad lo creas, nada ni nadie podrá detenerte). -Dijo besando su mejilla, haciendo que Rama pudiera contener las lágrimas a tiempo para sonreír con los ánimos renovados.

Madre e Hijo entraron a su hogar luego de acomodar los muebles de Rama cubriéndolos con una sabana para evitar que se empolvaran, luego de eso su día transcurrió con normalidad, Moharád le comentó a su Hijo que había un concierto esta noche, podría aprovechar para acomodarse a la nueva cultura a la que estaba mirando, además de quizás hacer nuevos amigos, Rama aceptó.

* * *

En el concierto se escuchaba la canción _Kiss from a Rose,_ Luego de eso vendrían más temas como, _Highway to hell,_ Luna Se había reunido con Sam para disfrutar el Show, estaban disfrutando a lo grande, la pareja disfrutó los temas estando de pie, luego se cansaron y fueron a sentarse.

-Para serte sincera, no pensé que vendrías, Luna. -comentó Sam.

-¿Bromeas? cuando se trata de música, yo jamás me pierdo los conciertos. -Dijo con ánimos.

Las 2 siguieron charlando, disfrutando de un par de algodones de azúcar en una banca en el parque, entonces Se apareció un chico Asiático moreno, de camisa Blanca con mangas cortas, pantalones Cafés, zapatos negros, ojos azules y lo más destacado, en sus brazos tenía lineas iguales a las que tenían los tigres, Sam notó que su novia lo reconoció.

-Hey!, Rama, ¿que haces aqui? -Dijo la Rockera al Malayo.

- _Saya datang untuk melihat bahawa itu adalah konsert di sini, tiada apa yang buruk sekali._ (Vine a ver que tal son los conciertos de por aquí, nada mal por cierto).-Dijo el Malayo.

Ninguna de las 2 entendió nada de lo que dijo, menos la rubia del mechón azul.

-Amigo, en español por favor. -Dijo Luna. Rama suspiro.

-Vine a ver como son los conciertos de música estadounidense, nada mal.

-Oh, me gusta como piensas, amigo, déjame que te guiemos. -Dijo y volteó a ver a Sam. -Sam, el es Rama, es de Malasia, un extranjero que se mudo con su madre a Estados Unidos por nuevas oportunidades, No habla mucho nuestro lenguaje pero si sabe de combate con bastón.

-Un placer conocerte Rama. -Dijo Sam estrechando la mano del Malayo. -Vaya, te vez muy Cool con esas marcas de Tigre ¿te las hizo uno o que?

-Nací con esas, Mi madre también las tiene. -Respondió Rama.

-Bueno, vayamos a ver el Show de una vez, ya quiero empezar a Rockear. -Dijo Luna a lo que los 2 asintieron.

Cuando empezó la canción _Highway to hell,_ Luna, Sam y el resto del público siguieron la letra en coro, Luna levantando las manos a modo de símbolo de Rock, Rama se limitaba a mirar con las manos en la cintura.

- _Lagu-lagu yang baik adalah rakyat Amerika, untuk sesuatu di New York yang dikenali sebagai "The American Dream"._ (Buenas canciones tienen los Americanos, por algo en Nueva york la llaman "El sueño americano").

-Viejo, si vas a decir algo, que sea algo que el resto entienda, porque no te entiendo ni J, WOHOOOO!.-Dijo Luna gozando del Show. Ganándose una sonrisa por el Malayo quien captó su sentido del humor.

El Show finalizó con normalidad.

* * *

Luego del concierto los 3 amigos se sentaron en una banca, Luna y Sam juntas y Rama al otro lado de Sam disfrutando de una manzana.

-Vaya Luna, me alegra poder disfrutar esto contigo. -Dijo Sam.

-a mi igual.

Y las 2 se besaron para asombro del Malayo.

-¿Son pareja? -Comentó con un tono regular.

-Claro, ¿algún problema? -Dijo Luna levantando la ceja con intriga.

-No, Claro que No, he visto que aquí existe diversidad sexual, bueno, puede que según mis creencias, sea pecado, pero como personas fuera de la iglesia todos somos humanos. Malasia es un lugar de mayoría musulmana, la mayoría de mis amigos de la infancia y de la escuela eran musulmanes, y ellos aceptaban mis creencias católicas. Aunque para los adultos la homosexualidad se les castigaba con prisión por algún largo tiempo, es mejor que en Chechenia. -Argumentó a esto último como un comentario. Y dándole otro mordisco a su manzana

-Bueno, Aquí las cosas son distintas. -Dijo Sam. -Aquí cualquiera puede expresar su amor.

-Claro, no quise ser ofensivo, es que nunca conocí a un homosexual, cada día vemos cosas nuevas.

A esto último las 2 sonrieron y entendieron Lo que Rama estaba diciendo, Ver a 2 personas del mismo sexo juntas era algo que solo había visto por la televisión y verlo en persona era algo nuevo para alguien como el. Dijeron que estaba bien y ambas siguieron tomadas de la mano y Rama terminando su Manzana.

Sin saber que alguien fue testigo de su acto.

Rama Vio delante suyo y dejó caer lo que quedó de su manzana para mostrar una expresión de temor, la pareja lo notó y también miró al frente suyo, un hombre Caucásico de 34 años, con una barba y un gorro o sombrero de Arabia, con una túnica verde en el pecho, unos jeans azules y un machete desenfundado se acercaba sin buenas intenciones, con una expresión de Rabia dibujada en su rostro apuntando hacia las 2 jóvenes. Cosa que también las intimidó

- _Kanak-kanak perempuan ... Anda lebih baik mula berjalan._ _._ (Chicas...Será mejor que empiecen a correr). -Dijo Rama poniéndose cuidadosamente de pie.

-¿Que dices? -Dijo Luna nerviosa.

-¡CORRAN, YA, YA, YA!

Esto último las hizo separarse cuando Ese hombre había hecho un movimiento de corte con su machete entre las 2 cortando la madera de la banca, las 2 se reagruparon junto a Rama, Ese hombre les gritó.

- _Как посмел сделать что-то так пошло на моих глазах, и те Аллаха! Они заслуживают того, Сатана Отрезать их язык в качестве повара нарезая салаты и разрывающие глаза, Аллах акбар!_ (¡Como se atreven a hacer algo tan Vulgar enfrente de mis ojos y de los De Alá! ¡Merecen que Satán les corte las lenguas como un cocinero rebanando las ensaladas y arrancándoles los ojos, ALLAHU AKBAR!). Gritó ese hombre totalmente encolerizado.

Los 3 comenzaron a correr pudiendo alejarse los suficiente para perderle, pero aún se escuchaba. entre la multitud exclamando: ¡Donde están!

-¡¿Rama?!.

-¡Ese es **Owayli jajhyamed**!, Un musulmán Checheneo que fue una vez perteneciente a una célula Radical en esa república Rusa, ese Lugar es conocido por sus campos de concentración para Homosexuales que hay. Owayli es muy agresivo y peligroso, tiene un arma.

-¡pues llamemos a la policía! -Dijo Luna Mientras Sam la abrazaba aterrada

-No llegarían a tiempo ¿su van está cerca? -Preguntó el Malayo.

-Si, Lori me vino a dejar mientras fue a un restaurante con Bobby. -Dijo La Rockera.

-Pues debemos llegar lo antes posible. -Aclaró Rama tomando un palo corto pero grueso que estaba tirado, necesitaría sus habilidades de Jojitsu si las cosas empeoraban. Luna y Sam asintieron

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

La gente comenzó a correr a todos lados mientras varios hombres con pasamontañas comenzaron a aparecer y tomando a una que otra chica, estaban para secuestrar nuevas chicas para sus burdeles. La Rockera, La Rubia y el Malayo supieron que debían salir de allí cuanto antes. Si un Checheno Jihadista estaba presente buscando a 2 homosexuales o más para asesinar por "Infieles". Era algo de lo cual aterrarse.

No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

 _Voy a aclarar que, aunque sea cristiano, NO SOY PARA NADA HOMOFÓBICO, Además de que eso está mal escrito._

 _Las cosas se han puesto Feas, especialmente para Luna y Sam, sus vidas ahora estarán en las manos del Malayo, o bien la vida de Sam estará en las de Luna y Rama, ¿podrán llegar con Lori a Vanzila y escapar?_

 _Saben, pensándolo bien, voy a subir una cuarta parte antes de pausar esta historia antes de empezar con la otra, es posible que les dejé con la intriga, así que déjenme satisfacerlos, Subiré una cuarta parte antes de pausar esta Historia, y la volveré a trabajar cuando termine con Remolino Blanco._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS, NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE._


	4. El Tigre y El Toro

_Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a una nueva parte de Amistad y Redención, yo me quedé con la emoción que dejé en el tercer capítulo, así que primero subiré esta parte y luego pausaré esta historia hasta que termine con Remolino Blanco, Sin más preámbulos, AHI VA._

* * *

Se oían disparos, la gente corría por todos lados, mientras que gamberros de Algojo, tipos de rasgos asiáticos, algunos con pasamontañas, pantalones de café, azul y o verde oscuro con camisas sin mangas, guantes, delgados pero de físico normales, armados con cuchillos, machetes o palancas. Se Oían disparos por varias partes, y en medio del caos, Luna, Rama y Sam corrían bajando la cabeza para evitar disparos que chocaban por diversas partes del parque donde estaban mientras se estaban movilizando.

-No dejen de moverse. -Dijo Rama cuando una bala chocó cerca de donde estaba Sam.

-¡Cuidado!, Sam, baja la cabeza. -Dijo Luna.

-Claro. -Dijo la rubia del mechón agachada.

Se movieron cuando Luna encontró su guitarra que había dejado para el karaoke y la recogió para usarla en caso de que hubiera problemas en su huida, Miraron a Vanzila a Lo lejos.

-Allá. -Exclamó Luna y Los 3 corrieron hacia Vanzila cuando Sam fue tomada por el cuello por Owayli.

-Agh! ¡suéltame! -Dijo Sam.

-No!, Las mujeres deben mirar solamente a los hombres, y los hombres solo a las mujeres, Maldita infiel, Te llevaré al juicio de Alá! -Dijo furioso apunto de cortarle la barriga cuando Luna lo golpeo por la espalda con su guitarra haciendo que la soltara.

-¡¿Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, idiota?! -Exclamó Luna

-COMO QUIERAS, TE CORTARÉ LA CABEZA, LUEGO A TU RAMERA LE ROMPERÉ EL CUELLO Y DESPUÉS HARÉ ESO HASTA QUE LA PESTE DE LOS HOMOSEXUALES ESTÉ FUERA DE MI VISTA Y LA DE ALÁ. -Exclamó Owayli cuya furia intimidaría incluso a Lynn, más Luna no se inmutó al tener que enfrentarse a un extremista y preparó su guitarra a modo de bate. Mientras Rama ayudó a Sam a levantarse y le dijo que corriera a avisarle a Lori

Luna corría alrededor del Checheneo quien trataba, Luna lograba darle uno que otro golpe con su guitarra en la barriga de Owayli, pero no era suficiente para derribar a la mano derecha de El P _emimpin Agung,_ quien finalmente le propinó una patada derribandola, La rockera se levantó justo a tiempo para evitar un corte del machete de Owayli quien pudo cortar el concreto del suelo, Luna se hizo una idea de que tan fuerte era el Checheneo y formuló un nuevo golpe en su brazo despojándolo de su machete y le golpeó con su guitarra con todas sus fuerzas a un costado de su cara haciéndolo retroceder y cayendo al suelo producto de un tropiezo.

-GRRR, TE VOY A...-Se detuvo Owaily cuando vio hacia atrás y vio que varias personas salían volando y acabando en el suelo con moretones producidos al parecer por haber sido golpeados con algo metálico, con las bocas desdentadas escupiendo sangre, y pasos se aproximaban haciendo temblar el suelo. Owaily volteó a ver a Luna con una sonrisa malvada. -Hubiera querido darte una lección con mis propias manos, pero dejaré que **Raúl** se ocupe de ti, Puta Lesbiana. -Y se fue corriendo.

 _ **(Primer Soundtrack en la caja de comentarios (Youtube) (Abigail Battle) (Final fight)**_

Entonces se vio a una figura correr con una furia tomando a alguien y arrojándolo contra Luna, el tipo arrojado se fue corriendo gritando como un niño una vez que se levantó con su boca desdentada.

Luna también se levantó y la persona saltó y goleó el suelo, agrietandolo; se trataba de una figura femenina de unos aparentes 25 años de edad, castaña, con un vestido de Flamenco rojo por la parte de las piernas donde se cortaba para que pudiera correr y acompañada con unos guantes largos, Dorado en el torso y las pantis que usaba por debajo que era considerablemente gruesas para que parecieran pantalones, y algunos contornos de la falda, tenía unos zapatos plateados así como sus maquillaje en los ojos también plateados, tenía consigo una cadena roja que usaba a modo de cuerda y cinturón, pero lo más intimidante era sus manos que eran nada más y nada menos que de Metal o bien eran prótesis de acero forjado y más que nada sus ojos que reflejaban una rabia tan intensa que las venas de todo su cuerpo que mostraba un excelente estado físico se reflejaran, especialmente en la cara, sus dientes estaban agrietados de mucho apretar y estaban perfectamente afilados, y sus ojos marrones eran intensos. En su cabeza acompañaba una rosa para reflejar que junto al vestido de Flamenco era de nacionalidad Española.

Se trataba de **Raúl Garaciela,** de España, Una mujer de nacimiento que, por su _nombre, más propio de Hombre,_ Hizo que sufriera de bullyng desde su infancia, cosa que deterioró sus capacidades sociales y se volviera agresiva, guardando en su interior una enorme frustración y rabia, De hecho en una pelea a los 13 años llegó a arrancarle los dientes frontales superiores a una de sus compañeras de clase como si se tratara de alguien sacando una mala hierba, de niña, disfrutó del Flamenco Español, y fue un milagro que terminara la universidad, pero si había algo que amaba tanto como el Flamenco, era las peleas callejeras, desde los 18 años, comenzó a participar en peleas tras huir de casa luego de propinarle una paliza casi mortal hasta 4 personas, la última fue en una de sus muchas peleas callejeras, en ellas destacó por su enorme brutalidad y combinada con su rabia hacía que pocos, tanto hombre como mujeres trataran de desafiarla a una pelea, entonces fue reclutada por Algojo cuando empezó a participar en peleas organizadas por la banda una vez que llegó a Malasia, viéndola como una candidata perfecta para su negocio de peleas, siendo en una de estas las que le costó sus manos, sin embargo, Algojo logró construirles prótesis de acero forjado, capaces de romperle los huesos fácilmente a un oponente y destriparte como un trozo de papel.

-GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH.-Gritó la española. Dando una embestida que Luna esquivó justo a tiempo -TE VOY A DEJAR COMO UN PEDAZO DE PAELLA VALENCIANA, PEQUEÑO CAPULLO.

Raúl entonces tomó a otro que había arrojado y lo tomó por la cabeza, agarró su mandíbula con su otra mano de acero.

Y lo partió como si fuera un trozo de papel, Sam Se llevó las manos a la boca casi apunto de vomitar luego de ver un enorme salpicar de sangre, Rama estaba pálido, Luna igual, quien inmediatamente se hizo una idea de que tan brutal podía ser Raúl.

-She _Is the hidway to hell!.-_ Dijo Luna impactada cuando la española se echó a correr de nuevo hacia la Rockera Con su cara (y el cuerpo en genera) totalmente roja.

-GRAAAAAAAHHH.-Era lo único que Raúl gritaba mientras corria cual toro de Lidia.

Raúl estaba a punto de darle un poderoso puñetazo con su mano metálica, más Luna consiguió agacharse y le dio a un árbol, derribandolo de un solo golpe, Luna comenzó a sudar en frío.

-¡Esa mujer esta Loca!- Exclamó Sam, a lo que Luna le gritó.

-Ve por Lori, ¡YA! -Y esquivó otro golpe de Raúl que hizo un gran agujero en el concreto, la española estaba enardecida de Cólera.

-Ahora vais a conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra DOLOR, GRAAAAAHHHH. -Raúl volvió a ponerse roja y con las venas haciéndose notar en todos su cuerpo, consiguiendo darle un puñetazo a Luna, que hizo trisas sus costillas.

-Aahh!- y cayó al suelo.

-AHORA NO TE MOVERÁS MIENTRAS TE PARTO LA OSTIA, ¡CABRONA!. -Y nuevamente cargó contra Luna en el suelo pero antes de que pudiera hacerla pedazos, fue golpeada por un bastón corto, hechandose para atrás. -AHH! ¡QUIEN OSÓ HACERME UN TACLEADA POR LA ESPALDA!

-¡Yo!-Exclamó Rama.

-GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH, TE VOY A MATAR, TIO.-Gritó Raúl quien corrió hacia un árbol y dio una voltereta sobre Raúl quien chocó. -¡MOLERÉ TUS HUESOS HASTA LA OSTIA CUANDO ME QUITE ESTE JODIDO ÁRBOL DEL PUTO CUELLO!.-Y lo rompió con sus manos metálicas.

* * *

-¿Que es todo eso? ¡Luna!

-Lori!

-Sam! ¿que está sucediendo? -Preguntó la rubia angustiada.

-Tienes que llegar a tu va ¡Rápido, Sigueme! -Exclamó Sam siendo seguida por Lori

Logró llegar a Vanzila para ver a Luna tratando de ayudar a Rama pero recibiendo una bofetada por Raúl y arrojada cerca del van, Mostrando ligeros cortes en su cuerpo producto de la bofetada por una mano de acero forjado.

-¡HERMANITA! -y corrió a ayudar a Luna y Sam la ayudo a meterla dentro d Vanzila.

-Sam, Quedate con Luna, Ahora vuelvo. -Dijo seriamente y fue a ayudar a Rama quien lograba darle múltiples golpes certeros a la española.

* * *

-CHÚPATE ESTA CAPULLO! -Dijo Raúl con las venas totalmente bombeantes y su rostro al rojo vivo, Sacó su cadena de la cintura y comenzó a girarla en el aire y la golpeo contra el Suelo, Rama y Lori consiguieron hacerse a un lado.

-¡Cuidado, Lori! Ella es muy peligrosa, además de brutalmente fuerte...AH! -Entonces esquivó nuevamente la cadena de Raúl, Lori solo pudo decir, al ver la expresión y rostro de la española.

-LITERALMENTE ESTÁS LOCA. -Dijo con un escalofrío al ver su rostro rojo de Ira.

Rama siguió golpeándola con estocadas certeras con su bastón gracias a sus técnicas de Jojitsu, Lori también quería hacer algo, así que cuando Raúl la miró, corrió hacia la rubia, que gritó de miedo, cuando encontró a un hombre inconsciente un cuchillo y lo enterró cerca de su ombligo, la española gritó de dolor y Lori la pateó haciéndola retroceder.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Vamonos!

Los 2 dejaron a la española quien se estaba levantando, su rabia parecía no tener fin. Afortunadamente Vanzila respondió al instante y se fueron a toda velocidad, mientras los demás pandilleros comenzaron a disparar al van.

-¡Agáchense!

Todos bajaron la cabeza y las ventanas se rompieron, más Lori aceleró para escapar.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH.-Gritó Raúl arrancando un trozo del camino y arrojándolo al aire, su rostro Rojo y cubierto de venas visibles mientras vapor emergía de su ser aún prevalecía

 _(Fin del soundrack)_

* * *

-BAH, No importa si escaparon, ya tenemos a varias para nuestro comercio. -Dijo Owayli viendo a muchos de los pandilleros sometiendo a muchas chicas quienes estaban aterradas y algunas lloraban.

-Llevadlas a los burdeles, y no olvidéis ponerles los collares luego de haberlas cogido. -Ordenó Raúl y los demás procedieron a ponerles los collares para someter a las chicas.-Venga ¡Moved el Culo!

Mientras se las llevaban en furgones, Owaily tomó un teléfono y llamó a Rijhad.

-Hola jefe...Si, tenemos a varias Rameras, fue todo un éxito, nos estamos retirando antes que venga la policía...Si, pero los encontraremos y los callaremos...No se preocupe.- y colgó. -Puede que hayan escapado, pero sabré donde viven y las castigaré en nombre alá.

* * *

Entonces Rama fue dejado en su casa y las chicas le dieron las gracias por todo y por defenderlas, y luego de dejar a Sam, Lori y Luna llegaron a su casa, le explicaron todo a sus hermanos luego de que se enteraran por las noticias, por lo menos de Las mayores y Lincoln quienes mandaron al resto a dormir.

-Hermanita, es un alivio que estés bien. -Dijo Leni abrazando suavemente a Luna que había sido vendada en las costillas por parte de Lisa.

-Estábamos muy preocupados, nos asustamos mucho. -Dijo Luan.

-Rayos, si pudiera ponerle las manos encima a esos tontos. -Dijo Lynn molesta.

-Hermana No, Son muy peligrosos y brutales. -Dijo Luna.

-¡Yo también lo soy, esto no puede quedarse así, voy a encontrarlos y les daré su merecido!.

-Lynn. -Esta vez fue Lincoln, quien la abrazó. -Son criminales, mira a Luna, si uno solo de ellos pudo romperle los huesos de un solo puñetazo...No...no quiero...No quiero perderte.

-Pero...

-Hermana Mayor, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

La deportista comprendió la preocupación de su hermano y hermanas acerca de lo ocurrido. Entonces le devolvió el abrazo a su único hermano y lo vio con ojos que reflejaban miedo.

-¿En serio? ¿aún después de todo lo que te he hecho? ¿aún después de lo de...eso?. -Lincoln solo presionó aún más su cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

Lori puso su mano en la espalda de Lincoln y acarició su cabello blanco.

-Descuida Lincoln, ya pasó, no tengas miedo. -Miró a Lynn, quien suspiró y dijo:

-De acuerdo, no lo haré, por ustedes, pero no puedo permitirme que les hagan esto, tu más que nada Lincoln luego del incidente con el traje.

-Lynn, basta, mejor vayamos a dormir, es algo que todos necesitamos. -Le respondió el peliblanco.

Todos acataron y Lori también dijo lo mismo y se fueron a dormir, con la tensión no fue tan difícil. pero si un poco para Luna y Lori, ellas aún podían escuchar los disparos, y lo peor, los gritos y rugidos de La española con manos de metal, no era alguien al que era fácil olvidar, especialmente después de habersele enfrentado y vivido para contarlo

Continuará...


	5. Al asecho

_Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a una nueva parte de Amistad y Redención, Lo prometido es deuda, así que es hora de continuar, además que me siento inspirado cuando escribí esto, y agregando que estoy cerca de terminar con Remolino Blanco, en la parte 20 tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero se necesita más que eso para que me vea obligado a dejar un fic inconcluso (cosa que en lo personal, creo que es lo peor que puede pasar en el fandom). Sin más preámbulos, AHI VA._

 ** _Nota:_** _A propósito, Me acabo de hacer una cuenta en Devianart, mi nombre de usuario es RBWriter1999, ¿por qué digo eso? Veo que a varios les ha gustado varios de mis OCs, así que pensé en que deberían verlos como me los imagino, creo que es mejor mostrárselos que describirlos, pero aún no he actualizado nada, no tengo imágenes, subiré imágenes después y les avisaré cuando las suba, pueden ver mi perfil cuando quieran. AH!, Y también voy a escribir el perfil de cada uno de los gamberros de Algojo, especialmente los de los "Jefes", estos saldrán después de que sean, bueno ustedes saben._

* * *

 _Kalung Boneka **:** Traducido Literalmente como Collar de Titiritero o Collar de la Muñeca, Son collares creados por el científico Najib Saintifik para mantener a las prostitutas y esclavos sexuales de Algojo bajo correa, se tratan de los clásicos collares que propinan una descarga a su portador en caso de que de problemas, pero para evitar que traten de quitárselos, Najib se tomó la libertad de que estos tuvieran cables adheridos a la espina dorsal de su portador, por lo cual podría significar la muerte del individuo si tratase de quitárselo de forma quirúrgica, la mayoría son usados en tanto hombres desde los 15 a 30 años(manteniendolos en pleno ejercicio y buena alimentación para que no perdieran su encanto ni salud), y en mujeres de 14 a 39 años, también mantenidas en buena salud por el mismo propósito, después son abandonados a su suerte si enferman gravemente y no pueden tratarlos con medios convencionales o si ya no son jóvenes o bien muy viejos._

* * *

-Jefe, hemos conseguido capturar a 25 Chicas americanas, la mayoría tienen entre 18 y 21 años de edad.

-Muy bien, llamen a **Najib Saintifik** , asegurense de implantarles los collares como a los _Hamba_ (Esclavos) que trajimos de Malasia.

-Si Señor Mashid.

-De acuerdo, Hermana, Owayli, Prepárense para organizar los burdeles y clubes de pelea que hemos puesto alrededor de la ciudad, Owayli, La zona urbana Será tuya y tendrás que asegurar el control, Hermana, tu estarás a mi lado en el Nirvana, necesito tu habilidad de patinaje y tu capacidad de planificación para asegurar nuestro Principal Club (El Nirvana), se el centro de mando del resto de clubes y burdeles distribuidos.

-De acuerdo, Jefe.-Dijo el Checheneo, quien ahora vestía con unos pantalones del ejército verdes con botas, una camisa abotonada larga de las que usan los musulmanes blanca dejando su torso descubierto junto a un juego de granadas atadas a su pecho, conservando sus espadas en la cintura.

-Bien.-Agregó Maiyar.-Por cierto, hermano, ¿que hay de los otros pandilleros, ladrones y otras bandas que están en la ciudad?

-No son un problema.-Dijo Rijhad.-Recuerda que nuestros camaradas han adiestrado en _Pencak Silat_ a La mayoría de nuestros miembros y _Hambas._ Además estos últimos tienen collares conectados su espina dorsal, morirían si llegan a quitárselos, podemos descartar que se revelen. También recordemos que Ahalj también ha adiestrado a sus Prostitutas y esclavos sexuales en el combate con cuchillos, así como en Pencak Silat y otras artes marciales. Una vez que nuestros otros jefes de Algojo lleguen a américa, Les asignaré las áreas que controlarán en Royal Woods, cuando eso pase, ni las autoridades podrán hacernos frente.

En eso, Rijhad mostró un mapa de Royal woods repartido en diferentes áreas para que después asignarle al resto de sus demás compañeros que vendrían desde Malasia donde encabezarán el control de sus Burdeles y Clubes de pelea Ilegales, además de que en menor medida, el cultivo y desarrollo de esteroides y narcóticos.

-Ahalj Controlará la zona del vecindario, Me comentó que hay una casa con 10 chicas viviendo ahí, todas son hermanas, más un varón de cabello blanco de 11 años.-Rió un poco.-Parece que sus padres se divierten en gloria y majestad en la cama.-Entonces tosió un poco para volver al grano del asunto.-Ejm, y Raúl controlará la zona de los edificios en la parte más desarrollada de la zona urbana.

-¿Y cuales quedan?

-Las zonas restantes son El alcantarillado, La zona del comercio, La zona central, El autopista y El Barrio alto, este último estará bajo la mano de Owayli, cercano a una estación eléctrica. Cuando nuestros compinches lleguen, les asignaré a cada uno las 4 zonas restantes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Los Louds siguieron con sus rutinas de todos los viernes, Más o menos, la mayor y La rockera no habían madrugado bien por el asalto de anoche, Luna aún estaba con el yeso puesto hecho por Lisa, tendría que usarlos hasta que se curaran sus costillas, por lo cual tendría que usar unas muletas por un corto tiempo, Lori, por otra parte, aún seguía en shock al tener que presenciar en carne propia un asalto perpetrado por un montón de personas con pasamontañas, de tes morena en mayoría y minoría blanca, armados, y además de tener que hacerle frente a una mujer española completamente dominada por la furia, que hacía que las venas de todo su cuerpo fueran visibles y con prótesis de manos de acero duro forjado. Debido a esto, La mayor no perdía de vista a su hermana Rockera, se preocupada de atenderla y también se preocupada cuando sus hermanos estaban afuera, tomaba una tasa de té para relajarse en ese momento, cuando su hermana deportista, estaba afuera practicando sus puños, mientras que Lincoln estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a su alrededor, su rostro reflejaba temor, al parecer había estado así desde la mañana, Lynn se acercó a el y comenzó a decirle cosas para calmarlo, más el Peliblanco negó con la cabeza y decía cosas que mostraban inseguridad, más la deportista le aseguraba seguridad por parte de la propia.

Lori se sentó en el sofá, agotada, tomando un sorbo de su tasa de té y encendió la televisión, Aun podía recordar los disparos, los gritos de las muchachas secuestradas, los tipos enmascarados, y más que nada, su mete no dejaba de retratar a Una mujer española de 25 años vestida con vestido de flamenco de los colores de la bandera de España, una mirada que personificaba al mismo pecado capital de la Ira y el enojo, Con esas manos de metal forjado, combinada con su enorme corpulencia, contrastando con un cuerpo desarrollado entre esos músculos, era capaz de matar a una persona con solo un par de golpes, y lo más intimidante, las venas de todo su cuerpo se notaban como la sangre fluía a toda corriente. Ver como mataba a aquel pobre hombre como si fuera un simple insecto, partiendolo en 2 con sus propias manos daba simplemente escalofríos y náuseas a Lori.

Pero ahora su prioridad era Luna, Había sido muy valiente en ayudar a Sam para que pudieran escapar, y de no ser Por Rama, Quien sabe de que forma tortuosa hubiera Muerto su hermanita Rockera en manos de esos letales pandilleros Asiáticos. Lisa, Luan y Leni se habían hecho cargo de ella mientras ellas se recuperaba de las costillas rotas, Lisa se había encargado de darle el alimento adecuado con las proteínas necesarias para su recuperación con la ayuda de Luan, quien se encargaba de animarla siempre que podía, Leni por su parte, gracias a su habilidad de tejer, se encargó de trabajar las vendas para Luna y ponérselas. Entonces Escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras, mostrando a una castaña de pelo corto, con falda y botas moradas con un considerable vendaje en su pecho bajando despacio y con cuidado.

-Luna, No deberías estar descansando?-Dijo Indignada y preocupada. -Literalmente me asustas.

-Relájate Sis.-Dijo Luna.-Ya me siento mejor, puedo caminar sola.

-Eso no me calma. Si te hubiera pasado algo...Yo...

Luna notó que La voz de su hermana mayor comenzaba a quebrarse, comprendió que lo que había experimentado era nuevo, y muy arriesgado, Más bien Extremo, para alguien como ella, aún le costaba digerirlo, Se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella con una de sus manos sobre su pecho vendado, y se apoyó junto a Lori, dándole un abrazo mientras su hermana dejó caer una lágrima dejando escurrir una Linea de Rímel negro. No resistió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hermana.-Dijo Luna amablemente mientras la abrazaba.-Tranquila, Estoy bien, (Suspiro) Lamento haberte asustado.

-Mira Luna.-Dijo Lori con la voz quebrada.-Se que p-puedo ser amargada...Insultarlos y...y...

-Lori...

-A veces preocupándome más por mi teléfono que por ustedes.-La interrumpió.-Pero yo realmente los amo, a ustedes chicas y a Lincoln también, No es fácil ser la mayor, Los amo mucho, y realmente se me rompería el corazón si algo les llegase a pasar. Luna, tienes potencial para ser una estrella, pero me preocupa que tengas malas influencias y te pase algo peor que esto. Yo...¡Yo no quiero que les pase nada!.

-Lori, Lori, Esta bien.-Dijo Luna con un tono dulce subiendo su mentón para que la viera, mientras ponía su otra mano en su mejilla mientras ella tocaba con sus manos la de Luna.-Entiendo que te preocupas por nosotras y por Lincoln también.-Volteó a mirar a un lado, suspiró buscando las palabras adecuadas.-Lo siento...Lo siento, No quise asustarte así, Te prometo que la próxima vez tendré cuidado.

-Un día tu tendrás que asumir el manto de hermana mayor, solo no te metas en líos, nuestros hermanos, en especial Lily necesitará de una buena figura a seguir cuando yo deba ir a la universidad.

Lori solo la abrazó más fuerte, pero no tanto para no hacerle daño sabiendo que aún no se le habían recuperado del todo las costillas.

-Lo prometo, hermana.

* * *

En la escuela, Lincoln y Clyde estaban almorzando, pues ya era medio día, pero El Peliblanco no estaba tranquilo, después de ver a su hermana mayor con las costillas rotas y llegando a escupir algo de sangre al llegar, ni siquiera quería imaginarse la paliza que pudo haber recibido su hermana, además de que en las noticias reportaron el ataque, destacando el secuestro de alrededor de 25 chicas.

-Oye Lincoln ¿como ha estado tu hermana?

-(Suspiro), Se esta...Recuperando.

-Tranquilo, Pudo ser peor.

-Eso no me ayuda, Clyde.-Dijo con un tono de molestia.-En las noticias dijeron que 25 chicas fueron secuestradas por esos gamberros...Y si Luna hubiera sido una de ellas...

Y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de no llorar, frotándose la cara.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que los padres y familiares de esas pobre chicas están sintiendo, no quiero que eso le pase a mis hermanas, ¡a ninguna!

-Lo siento, Lincoln.-Dijo Clyde apenado por su amigo.-No quise hacerte sentir peor.

-(Suspiro) está bien, gracias amigo.

-¿Por qué no mejor terminamos nuestro almuerzo?-Sugirió Clyde

Lincoln asintió y miró a su almuerzo, consistía en arroz y un emparedado con crema de maní y chucrut.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor, para distraerme de este asunto, esto es demasiado estresante...y agotador.

* * *

- _Rama, Anakku, terima kasih syurga bahawa awak baik!_ (¡Rama, Hijo Mio, gracias al cielo estás bien!).-Dijo Moharád completamente angustiada besando a su hijo en la cara mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas. - _Saya melihat berita tentang apa yang berlaku tadi malam, dengan anda di luar saya tidak mahu memikirkan apa yang boleh berlaku kepada anda, saya sangat risau._ (Vi las noticias acerca de lo que pasó anoche, contigo afuera no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasarte, estaba muy preocupada).

- _Tenang, saya baik-baik saja, Ibu, anda tidak perlu bimbang lagi._ (Tranquila, estoy bien, madre, no tienes que preocuparte más).

- _Beritahu saya kebenaran, di manakah anda?_ (Dime la verdad ¿donde estuviste?).-Preguntó Moharád.

Rama notó ese instinto materno que cualquier madre, las veces que había mentido para asistir a peleas clandestinas por algo de dinero, y que había hecho trabajos para Algojo, sumado a que ganaba más de lo que alguien con un trabajo como el suyo, lo tenían ya muy cansado, cansado de mentir, por lo cual, el tigre decidió, después de tanto tiempo, ser honesto en mayoría con su madre.

- _Saya pergi ke konsert itu, pada mulanya saya bertemu dengan Luna, kakak perempuan Leni, dengan kawannya, namanya adalah Sam, kami bercakap seketika, kami juga melihat persembahan ... namun kami berjaya keluar sebelum serangan._ (Fui a ese concierto, al principio me encontré con Luna, la hermana Menor de Leni, con una Amiga suya, su nombre era Sam, platicamos un rato, además vimos el espectaculo...sin embargo logramos irnos antes del ataque).

Moharád suspiró Aliviada.

-Me alegra que estés bien, juro que me hubiera dado un ataque si te hubiera pasado algo.-Dijo.-Aunque me alegra de que conozcas a más personas por aquí. Mmhh.-Murmuró.-Esos Louds...parecen buenas personas.

-Mamá, no me digas lo que creo que estás pensando...

-Si, creo que me gustaría visitarles yo misma.

Rama simplemente atinó a dar un quejido.

-Bien, ¿y cuando planeas hacerlo?

-En la tarde, ahora es mejor que almorcemos ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo, estoy de acuerdo en eso.-Dijo Rama dejando a su madre en el comedor mientras el se iba a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

Para la tarde, Lincoln había regresado a su hogar, caminando solo frente al patio delantero, aunque al ver su vecindario que tenía alrededor, notó algo nuevo, una especie de casa o edificio con un peculiar estilo de colores y diseño arquitectónico de Tejado estaba al otro lado de la calle a 6 casa a su derecha.

-¿Desde Cuando está ahí esa casa?

En ese momento, Llegaban Lori y Bobby, este último se despidió de la rubia mayor y dio media vuelta luego de un beso por parte de Lori, aunque ella también notó aquella casa que estaba a unas cuantas más de la suya, su patio era lo suficientemente grande como para que los vecinos no pudieran escuchar lo que estuviera pasando ahí dentro, pero su diseño y colores, especialmente pinturas de Leones, Dragones e incluso del mismo Buda en las paredes hacían llamar mucho la atención. Lori no tardó en preguntarse lo mismo que su hermano quien se le acercó.

-¿Esa casa siempre estuvo ahí?

-Yo me pregunté lo mismo.

-No se que pensar, pero Literalmente se ve muy llamativa.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar, alrededor de 14 chicas jóvenes, la mayoría caucásicas o de tes un poco más morena se trataban de liberar de sus captores, mientras que otras ahí se quedaban, estas eran de tes morena y la mayoría de rasgos asiáticos, resultaban ser Esclavas traídas desde Malasia, esos collares (Los llamados Kalung Boneka) los llevaban puesto desde hace mucho tiempo, suficiente para tenerlas sometidas al cien por cierto, cosa que después a las 14 chicas americanas les pasaría también, serían sometidas, y no había nada que podrían hacer al respecto, mientras un miembro de Algojo, un hombre corpulento, asiático de tes clara, pelo negro y con un destacado cuerno amarrado a su nariz para poder embestir se acercó a Ahalj, quien no paraba de mirar a una casa al otro lado de la calle a 6 casas a la izquierda, ahora vestía una camisa verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla cafés más oscuro que su piel, junto a un cinturón .

-Jefe, muy pronto las nuevas chicas estarán listas para ofrecer servicio a nuestros clientes y Clientas en caso de los esclavos masculinos.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el cuchillero sin quitar la mirada de aquella casa particular y curiosamente ruidosa.-Una vez que esté completamente subyugadas, adiestrenlas en artes marciales y con el cuchillo.

-A la orden.

El hombre se retiró dejando a Ahalj en su mesa viendo hacia la casa Loud, notó que estaban viendo su burdel, un niño de peculiar cabello blanco junto a una rubia familiar, el cuchillero juntó las manos maliciosamente.

-Te dije que me vengaría, chiquilla tonta, luego será el turno de tu hermanita...-Y comenzó a jugar con su cuchillo y luego lamerlo con su lengua.-No se si hacerte otra esclava más junto a tu hermanita...ser mis 2 juguetes personales...o sacarles las vísceras.

Esta última alternativa era la que más consideraba Ahalj, más que alguien que quería divertirse en la cama, disfrutaba más con abrir cuerpos y extraerle los intestinos, independiente de Animal o Humano. Se quedó ahí mirando como Lincoln y Lori volvían a entrar sin ninguna preocupación, mientras el matón cuchillero de Algojo, que lideraba los Burdeles, Clubes de pelea clandestina, y en menor medida, lugares de cultivo de Marihuana y esteroides, especialmente del esteroide llamado Lực tự nhiên, de la zona del vecindario de la avenida Franklin, miraba hacia la casa con intenciones nada buenas.

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo voy a mostrar a los demás jefes encabezados por Rijhad y que controlarán las demás zonas de Royal Woods repartidas, Algojo tiene acceso a tecnologías de cierto avance para controlar a sus esclavos, además de Peligrosos matones que harán de jefes en cada zona designada por el propio Pemimping Agung, como lo son Ahalj con su sadismo con el desmembramiento y la disección, y Raúl Garaciela con su enorme corpulencia y brutalidad combinada con una rabia que la hacen la personificación perfecta de la Ira y el descontrol en un estado de histeria._

 _Sin más que decir nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Por cierto, como sabrán, la idea de mafiosos extranjeros en Royal woods, es una idea inspirada en el Fic de **Transgresor3003,** El amor está en ruso (Muy recomendado), y a su autor quiero dejarle un mensaje: ¿quzieras hacer un crossover con mi fic donde Algojo se viera las caras con la mafia Rusa? si es así puedes ponerlos como a ti te guste, no tengo problema con eso, solo recuerda que Algojo se financia más por las peleas clandestinas y el comercio sexual más que por el tráfico de estupefacientes._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_

 _Nota: El_ _Pencak Silat es un arte marcial Real originario de Indonesia cercano al arte marcial chino, que se practica en Malasia, Indonesia, Vietnam y prácticamente en todo el sur del sudeste asiático, a pesar de que tiene divisiones en Europa y en Perú, no es muy conocido a nivel mundial, además que al igual que la diciplína del sumo esta fuera del rankin de deporte olímpico._


End file.
